Solo el amor lastima asi
by Bubblesthepimagi
Summary: El sueño de Dipper se hizo realidad, Wendy por fin lo beso, tal ves las cosas entre ellos cambien desde ahora... pero todo puede pasar de un verano a otro, aunque a muchos no les agrade esto... One-Shot ... un triste One-Shot :(


**HOLA CRITATURITAAAAAS! Dios tanto tiempo sin subir un fic... sip este tambien de de Gravity falls y esta cortito por que se supone que deberia de estar estudiando para dos examenes y son las 3:17 am ._.**

**Bueno todo sea por las cosas que te gustan hacer :D**

**Espero que lo disfruten... aunque... según yo esta algo triste... bueno al menos espero que sea de su agrado hahahaha**

**OBVIAMENTE****... Gravity Falls y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de mr. Alex Hirsch **

**lo unico que se podria declarar mio es la historia que leeran a continuación :3 ...**

* * *

El día llego, el día tan esperado para él estaba a punto de pasar. Tres años había aguantado aquel chico para que la chica de sus sueños lo besara.

Dipper dejo de estar divagando y se concentró en el momento, Wendy se estaba acercándose a él con verdaderas intenciones de besarlo, no, no estaba alucinando, en verdad quería besarlo. Dipper ahora tenía 15, ya no era un niño, al parecer Wendy se dio cuenta de eso, de que podía ser digno de ella.

El beso de la pelirroja fue más que maravilloso, fue encantador, delicioso, el chico no encontraba las palabras que describieran aquel beso, la chica estaba besándolo tiernamente, de una manera que provoco que Dipper perdiera la noción del tiempo.

Era la fiesta de despedida de los gemelos, el verano había acabado y debían regresar a casa y que manera tan genial de despedirse. Cuando Wendy se alejó, Dipper estaba rojo como un tomate y con la mirada un poco perdida, la chica sonrió, le dio otro pequeño beso y regresaron hacia donde estaban los demás… más bien Wendy arrastro al chico hacia donde estaban los demás.

La fiesta continuó con normalidad, la única diferencia era que Dipper irradiaba felicidad. A la mañana siguiente los gemelos se marcharon, Dipper y Wendy solo compartían risitas tontas antes de la partida y cuando el muchacho subió al bus, Wendy le lanzo un beso al aire, Dipper no pudo haberse ido más feliz.

-Ya verás hermana, el próximo año seremos novios- Le decía Dipper a Mabel con un brillo en los ojos –Le pediré que sea mi novia apenas la vea

-Bien, yo quiero ser tu dama de honor- dijo su hermana entre risas

-Haha, no es para tanto- dijo el chico sonrojado

-Cómo puedes saber eso. Solo imagínate, Dipper y Wendy Pines- Mabel comenzó a reír contagiando a su hermano, en ese momento Dipper no podía tener ni una gota de negatividad en su ser, después de todo, a partir de ese día, cualquier cosa podía pasar… cualquier cosa…

* * *

-Soy yo o el bus va retrasado- Dijo Dipper con impaciencia y nerviosismo

-Dios Dipper quieres calmarte ya estamos entrando a Gravity falls, solo quedan 5 minutos de camino-

El verano había vuelto y con esto los gemelos a Gravity Falls, lo cual también significaba que Dipper volvería a ver a su amada Wendy, así que el chico estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, estaba mejor vestido que lo normal y traía un ramo de rosas, planeaba pedirle a Wendy que fuera su novia cuando la viera ese día.

-Cálmate hermanito, le harás un hoyo al suelo del bus- Dipper no dejaba de golpear el suelo con el pie

-Lo siento Mabs, enserio estoy nervioso… que tal si me dice que no- el chico entro en pánico

-Dipper cálmate- Su hermana lo sostuvo de la cara con sus dos manos -Tu viste su actitud antes de irnos el año pasado, te garantizo que va a aceptar apenas termines de preguntarle- le sonrió, con eso Dipper logro calmarse un poco.

Pero la calma duro poco, porque en ese preciso instante el bus paro, los gemelos habían llegado al pueblo y Dipper volvió a ser el manojo de nervios que era antes, bajo literalmente temblando. El tío Stan los estaba esperando y cuando los tuvo enfrente le dio un gran abrazo a los dos.

-Aquí está mi anciano favorito- dijo Mabel en broma

-ha ha que graciosa cariño- Stan comenzó a despeinarla con la mano –Me da tanto gusto que hayan vuelto

-A nosotros también tío- dijo Dipper con cariño, pero enseguida comenzó a buscar algo, más bien a alguien

-¿Que estás buscando hijo?- le dijo Stan con confusión

-Emm, ¿no vino Wendy contigo?- dijo Dipper nervioso

-Emm… Dipper… tengo que decirte algo- la cara de Stan se volvió completamente desanimada

El mundo de Dipper estaba a punto de comenzar a colapsar, pero de repente, su rostro se ilumino ya que vio a la persona que tanto añoraba ver, Wendy estaba a tan solo unos metros de ellos, detrás de un auto, reía, se veía feliz, lo cual hacia que se viera hermosa.

-Espera tío, vuelvo enseguida- le dijo Dipper a Stan sin siquiera mirarlo, no aparto la vista de Wendy

-Tío, ¿qué le planeabas decir a Dipper?- Mabel le dijo preocupada, mientras los dos veía como Dipper se acercaba más y más a Wendy, presentía algo… y no era bueno

-¡Wendy!- grito Dipper con emoción, mientras alzaba el ramo de rosas a la altura de su pecho, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Wendy no lo escucho así que tuvo que gritarle de nuevo- ¡Wen…!-

El chico no pudo terminar el nombre, se quedó completamente sin habla; el auto que tapaba a Wendy se fue, así que dejo al descubierto algo que golpeo a Dipper más fuerte que una bola de demoler.

Wendy estaba parada al lado de su auto, al lado de un chico, el cual la besaba cariñosamente un la mejilla, el auto traía equipaje, lo cual quería decir que planeaba irse a algún lugar …

-¡Dipper!- Mabel le grito y corrió hacia su hermano tan pronto como vio lo mismo que él, esto ocasionó que Wendy volteara y se encontrara con un Dipper en shock y escondiendo un ramo de rosas detrás de su espalda

-¡Dipper!, ¡Mabel!- Wendy corrió hacia ellos a abrazarlos –Ay chicos que genial que logre verlos antes de irme- dijo emocionada

-¿I-irte?- fue lo único que logro decir Dipper

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Mabel por su hermano

-Oh, me voy a la universidad, ya sé que falta un poco más para que empiecen las clases pero mi novio –esas palabras quebraron a Dipper por completo –consiguió un trabajo en la universidad así que nos iremos desde ahorita- iba a esperar más tiempo, para poderme despedir de ustedes, pero tenemos que estar mañana en la mañana haya

-Oh, pues em que tengas un excelente viaje Wendy, te deseamos lo mejor y espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto- dijo Mabel, la pelirroja le sonrió y volteo a ver a Dipper

-¿Y tú?- le dio un golpecito en el hombro mientras le sonreía – ¿no me piensas decir nada?

Dipper no sabía si llorar como nena enfrente de ella, irse ignorándola o desmayarse. No, no podía hacer eso, Wendy… era su amiga, siempre fue solo eso, pero por más que las cosas se estuvieran desmoronando dentro de él, no podía ser grosero con ella.

-También te deseo un excelente viaja Wen, diviértete mucho- ni Dios sabe cómo lograron salir esas palabras de la boca de Dipper. Wendy le sonrió, pero algo le llamo la atención.

-Viejo, ¿para que el ramo de rosas?- dijo Wendy riendo, ignorando inconscientemente, lo tanto que estaba lastimando a Dipper

-Emm- Dipper estaba a punto de decirle que eran para ella

-Me las regalo mi novio antes de irme de california- interrumpió rápidamente Mabel –Pero son tantas que pesan demasiado y Dipper me ayudaba con ellas un momento

-awww, que romántico es tu novio Mabs - dijo Wendy

-Wen, ¿nos vamos?- dijo el novio de la chica desde el auto con algo de desesperación

-Si ya voy- le dijo Wendy a su novio –Bueno chicos me voy, diviértanse cazando misterios, los quiero- y les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla, para luego voltearse y corres hasta su auto.

Dipper se quedó ahí parado, observando como se perdía de vista. Algo en él se había quebrado, como aquella vez que Robie le robo la oportunidad de salir con ella, pero esta vez era aún peor, mucho, mucho peor. El ramo seguía en su mano, su hermana no le dijo nada, solo le sostuvo la mano desocupada y lo guio al auto, el chico camino por inercia, con un expresión en el rostro totalmente ida. El tío Stan tampoco dijo nada, el camino hasta la cabaña transcurrió en silencio absoluto, cuando se bajaron, Dipper entro a la cabaña y subió a su habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Mabel y Stan se miraron, solo escucharon un portazo.

-Pobre chico- dijo Stan con tristeza

-Voy a verlo-

-¿No es mejor que lo dejes solo?-

-No tío Stan, no puedo dejarlo así, es mi hermano, mi gemelo, no voy a dejarlo sufrir a solas- Mabel subió decidida las escaleras, la puerta no tenía seguro así que abrió sin problema

Las rosas estaban por toda la habitación y en el rincón de su cama, se encontraba Dipper con la cara hundida en sus piernas. Mabel se acercó con delicadeza al lado de su hermano y le acaricio el cabello

-¿Dipp?- le dijo dulcemente, el chico subió la mirada, una mirada llena de lágrimas –Ay hermano, no sé qué decirte– la chica también quería comenzar a llorar, no soportaba ver a su hermano así –Seguro hay más chicas afuera, y la que logre ganarse tu corazón, será la más afortunada del universo –Dipper sonrió pero desvió la mirada –Y otra cosa igual de importante- su hermano volvió a mirarla –No tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo- Mabel le sonrió como solo ella lo hace, Dipper comprendió, con su hermana no había barrera alguna y lo más importante, no tenía que demostrar nada; se recostó sobre las piernas de su hermana y comenzó a llorar como nunca había llorado, lo único que se podía oír en la habitación eran los sollozos de Dipper y lo que se podía ver, era a Mabel acariciando y dándole besos en el cabello.

Sin duda era el día más triste para Dipper, el amor le había jugado totalmente sucio y lo había herido fatalmente, pero al menos, sabía que su hermana estaría ahí con él, aunque se quedara dormido llorando, Mabel siempre estaría a su lado.

* * *

**BBAAAMM!**

**lo se, como que ultimamente se me ha dado por escribir historias tristes D:**

**lo siento, juro que la siguiente sera alegre, lo siento igual por hacer sufrir a Dippy, :(**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto o no por fa dejen sus reviews, como ya eh dicho antes, los reviews nos ayudan a seguir escribiendo nuestras historias, su opinion siempre sera importante... al menos para mi lo es :D**

**POR CIERTO, mil gracias por sus favs y sus reviews en mis fanfic pasadas, "mi heroe" ya tiene 22 fav y no saben lo feliz que me hace eso! ... si la inspiracion llega, tratare de continuarlas por que inicialmente solo eran one-shots**

**Muchas gracias tambien a los que me siguen, neta no se como decidieron seguirme si subo cada mil años, pero enserio gracias, prometo seguir mas seguido... ya mero estoy de vacaciones hahaha.**

**Sin que decir, cuidense mucho, les mando un abrazo enorme, gracias y adios :D**

**pd. cualquier duda, aclaracion... mas informacion (xD) pueden enviarme un mensaje que yo con gusto lo contesto :D ... si no lo hago rapido es por que no lo e visto aun ... pero siiiiiemmpree los voy a contestar... de eso esten seguros ^^ **


End file.
